Summer Love
by Fellykins
Summary: Kakashi is a newly promoted Jounin. When he has to keep an eye on a young girl who has special powers, how will he react? And most importantly, how will his best friend react? Rating may change.
1. A Love Struck Ninja

_So this is my newest Naruto fanfiction. It's entitled Summer Love. To provide you with a short, yet sweet summary that is way better than what I have to give as a summary for the fic when I first post it, basically, Kakashi is a newly promoted Jounin. On his first mission alone, he meets a woman named Tamaki Matsamuno. As the two return to Konohagakure, Kakashi realizes that this isn't just any old female ninja. And he also realizes that he may be falling in love. This takes place before Kakashi is the Jounin leader of Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura._

Summer Love

Chapter 1 – A Love Struck Ninja

A man with silver hair and a single black eye sighed as he set foot into the forest on the outskirts of Konohagakure. His other eye was covered up by his headband. Underneath the headband was a single Sharingan eye. The remainder of his face was covered up by a mask. This man was Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Ninja.

Suddenly, two kunai flew past Kakashi, barely missing him. He took out a kunai of his own and instantly got into a defensive stance.

"Who's there?" he called. A girl not much younger than Kakashi leaped out from the trees with a relieved expression on her face. She had black hair that fell to just below her shoulders and light purple eyes. A smile slowly appeared on Kakashi's face as he put his kunai away and got out of his defensive stance. His mission was finished much faster than he had expected it to be completed.

"I'm Tamaki Matsamuno. You must be Kakashi," the girl mused aloud. She stepped closer to Kakashi, placing a hand on his right cheek. She slowly started to pull Kakashi's mask off, but Kakashi grabbed her wrist and pulled it away before she could lower it.

"Sorry, but that's not happening. Since I've found you, I'd be highly grateful if we could get back to the village," Kakashi replied. Tamaki grinned and took Kakashi's hand in her own. She then started running towards the village with Kakashi struggling to keep up.

*-*-*-*-*

"This is where you'll be sleeping. I apologize for the mess. I haven't had much time to clean up with all of the missions I've been on," Kakashi murmured. Tamaki smiled and pulled Kakashi close to her.

"That's okay," she whispered. Her face was close to Kakashi's and she was about to try and pull his mask down once more. Kakashi pushed her away and sighed quietly.

"I'm sorry… I-I have to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning," he said quickly. Kakashi left the room, closing the door behind him.

His room was across the hall and once he was inside, he closed the door and slid down it. A deep sigh escaped him; this Tamaki girl was insane. Here she was flirting with him and they barely knew each other. There was a knock at the front door and Kakashi reluctantly got up. He exited his room and entered the sitting room. Sighing, he walked towards the front door and opened it to see a fellow Jounin that had been promoted on the same day as Kakashi. The girl's name was Kyra Giodarni. She had shoulder length blonde hair and sparkling green eyes.

"Kakashi, that girl you came back to the village with… I just saw her running towards the ramen stand. She looked like she had been crying. What did you do?" Kyra said in a slightly furious tone. Kakashi's only visible eye widened as he pushed past Kyra, closing the door to his home behind him as he did and running towards the ramen stand. Kyra sighed in annoyance before chasing after Kakashi. "Kakashi Hatake! You get back here right now and explain yourself!"

*-*-*-*-*

Tamaki sobbed quietly as she stared up into the night sky. She was in a dark alley that was only lit up by a single light. Kakashi bounded into the alley, surprising Tamaki.

"What do you want?" Tamaki growled. Kakashi took a seat next to her and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer.

"Why did you leave?" Kakashi asked softly. Tamaki snuggled into his embrace and looked up at him with her light purple eyes that were filled with tears.

"I don't see why it matters. You don't seem to care," Tamaki murmured, looking away from Kakashi. He lifted her chin up so that he could look into her light purple eyes. A smile formed under Kakashi's mask as he wiped away a stray tear.

"I do care. I… look, just don't do this again. I really do care," Kakashi whispered as Tamaki slowly pulled his mask down. This time, Kakashi didn't seem to care as he kissed Tamaki. The kiss slowly became more passionate… that is… until an interruption occurred.

"Aha! I knew I'd find you here, Kakashi! I knew I heard you talking!" Kyra exclaimed. She paused for a moment, squinting her eyes. Kakashi and Tamaki broke away from each other; Kakashi pulled his mask up seconds later. "Er… you are in this alley… right, Kakashi?"

"Yes, yes, I'm back here, Kyra. We're coming," Kakashi called. He stood up and pulled Tamaki to her feet. The pair walked into the light; Tamaki was blushing furiously. Kyra examined the two and grinned when she realized that Tamaki was blushing.

"Oh! And just what were you two doing?" Kyra asked. Kakashi shook his head as Tamaki's face reddened even more.

"Nothing at all, Kyra. Don't worry about it," Kakashi murmured. He wasn't planning on telling Kyra what had just happened moments ago. Kyra's grin faded away, but came back moments later.

"Oh fine then, Kakashi! Don't tell me! But I'm warning you, I will find out one way or another!" Kyra exclaimed. Kakashi sighed and shook his head; he had a bad feeling about this.


	2. A Change in Lifestyles

_So I apologize for the million years in between chapters. School is murder. Not to mention I have this odd habit of forgetting to write it down on a sticky note now. Nyehh, I guess that shows how bad my memory's getting. But at any rate, I provide you now with chapter two of Summer Love._

Summer Love

Chapter 2 – A Change in Lifestyles

Two weeks have passed since Kakashi saved Tamaki. You see, just yesterday, Kakashi learned the back story to that mission he had to do and the reason as to why Tamaki was staying with him. She had this special power that allowed her to just learn any jutsu by seeing it, even if it was specific to a certain clan. Of course, there were limitations to this. She couldn't just pick up the Sharingan or Byakugan by seeing them.

Because of this power, Tamaki was wanted by most other villages to gain power. Konohagakure didn't want her for power; they wanted to protect her. She was staying with Kakashi because the village knew that he would be able to protect her. That was why he had to do that mission and why she had to stay with him. Of course, as always, the Hokage had failed to mention something to Kakashi. Something that would make Kakashi dread the fact that he had ever accepted this mission.

"Kakashi?" Tamaki asked quietly, which made Kakashi look up from his book. They were sitting in the kitchen eating the only food Kakashi had in his home, cereal with no milk.

"Yes, Tamaki?" Kakashi asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well, I was wondering if we could go get some food… you know, since all you have is cereal… and no milk," Tamaki replied. Kakashi sighed as he closed his book and set it down on the table.

"What are you trying to say here?" Kakashi asked. There was a smile on his face, though Tamaki couldn't see it due to his mask.

"Cereal without milk is no good, Kakashi! Are you telling me this is how you always live?!" Tamaki replied in a mock know-it-all tone. Kakashi simply shrugged; the smile on his face had grown just a bit.

"Alright, alright. Calm down. Lets just go now," Kakashi said, resisting the urge to laugh.

*-*-*-*-*

Two hours had passed before Tamaki and Kakashi returned home. Kakashi had just finished putting away the many things that Tamaki insisted that they purchase, which didn't just include food. She had bought new clothes for herself, food, bed sheets, and many other things that Kakashi didn't feel that they needed.

"Tamaki, was all of this stuff really necessary?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course! Kakashi, this place needs a make over and it's going to happen today," Tamaki replied. She returned to putting up the sky blue curtains that she had bought with a look of confidence plastered onto her face. Kakashi sighed and walked over to the box of items that Tamaki had started throwing things in.

"Well, what do you want me to do with this box?" Kakashi asked as he peered into the box. Tamaki turned around after a few moments, having finished setting up the curtains, and looked into the box.

"Oh, that? Just leave it there. I'll take care of it later. …Better yet, go put it in my room. You're helping with this make over, Kakashi, so get to work," Tamaki commanded in a soft voice. Kakashi shrugged and picked up the box. He kicked the door open to her room and set the box down in the center of the room. His eyes fell upon a small black book that was sitting on her nightstand. He walked over to the nightstand and picked the book up, flipping through it as he did. He stopped at a page stained by tears; it was dated just two weeks before Kakashi had saved her… just four weeks ago.

_Dear diary,_

_Two weeks from today, some guy from Konohagakure is going to be saving me from this horrible life I'm being forced to lead. I'm scared though… I don't want to know how he'll react to my secrets. I'm sure that they've already told him about my power. I told them I didn't really care about him knowing that. But I didn't want him to know that I was pregnant with a child that would be born carrying not only the same powers I have, but also the Two-Tailed Cat. My father died to seal the beast into my unborn child. The very same unborn child that's also going to have the same powers as me._

Kakashi closed the diary and set it back on the nightstand. As always, the Hokage had failed to mention something; this time, it was Tamaki's pregnancy. It was high time Kakashi had a talk with Tamaki… and this had nothing to do with his apartment's make over.

*-*-*-*-*

"Tamaki, can I talk to you?" Kakashi asked as they sat on the couch. Tamaki snuggled up to Kakashi and looked up at him with her light purple eyes.

"Sure," she replied.

"Well, first… promise me you won't be mad," Kakashi said softly. Tamaki nodded in response. "Erm… well, I came across your diary today when I had taken that box into your room, and I… read it."

"Oh… so then, y-you know?" Tamaki asked quietly as she looked away from Kakashi.

"About you being pregnant? Yes," Kakashi replied. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of Tamaki's head, which made her look up at him.

"A-and you're not mad?" she asked.

"Not at you. More so at Lord Hokage, who failed to inform me of this," Kakashi replied softly. Tamaki smiled shyly as Kakashi placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Well, I did ask Lord Hokage to not tell you… I was going to tell you myself, but it looks like you've already figured it out," Tamaki whispered as she slowly pulled Kakashi's mask down. She could see the comforting smile that was on his face, and almost instantly, all of her doubts had gone away. "Thank you for everything, Kakashi."

"You're welcome."


	3. Protection

_It's a miracle that I'm actually getting this started before exams. Heee, well, at any rate, this will probably be one of the better chapters of the fanfic. I've recently gone to a writing workshop, so I managed to improve on the whole showing, not telling aspect. So yeah. Here's chapter three though! (:_

Summer Love

Chapter 3 – Protection

The sky was a nice shade of orange and yellow. Kakashi sighed as he walked back towards his apartment; it had been a long day of catching up on his paperwork from previous missions. He would have been spending the day with Tamaki had Kyra not banged on his door at the ungodly hour of three in the morning to inform Kakashi that he would be catching up on his paperwork while he was protecting Tamaki.

Speaking of protection, Operation Protect Tamaki was going quite well. Kakashi had gotten used to the change of scenery in his apartment, which used to have papers scattered all over the place. He sighed again as he unlocked the door to his apartment to find things a mess. A quick look around showed that things had been thrown all over the place, including a few of Kakashi's copies of Make-Out Paradise.

"Tamaki?" Kakashi called as he closed the door and locked it. Tamaki came out of her room seconds later; her black hair was a complete mess, and she looked as if she had just come out of a bad storm. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Kakashi.

"Oh, Kakashi… it's just you," Tamaki breathed. She smiled nervously as she looked at herself in the mirror that was located on the wall. The smile faded away seconds later as she realized how horrible she looked; she began trying to fix her hair immediately. Kakashi approached her and turned her around so that she was facing him. Kakashi grabbed her wrists and held them to stop her from moving anymore.

"What happened here? I know you wouldn't leave the apartment in a mess like this," Kakashi asked quietly. Tamaki's nervous smile returned as she looked down at the floor.

"Nothing really… I was looking for something and… well, this usually happens when I can't find something. I was going to clean it up after I found what I was looking for," she replied shyly. Kakashi released her wrists and lifted her chin up so that he could look into her light purple eyes.

"Well, what are you looking for? Maybe I can help you find it," Kakashi asked.

"It's a necklace. My mom gave it to me… before she died. It means a lot to me, Kakashi. If I've lost it, I don't know what I'd do," Tamaki whispered. Kakashi smiled softly beneath his mask as he wiped away a few of stray tears that were coming from Tamaki's light purple eyes.

"Alright, we'll find it, don't worry. What does it look like?" Kakashi replied as he hugged Tamaki. She snuggled into his embrace as she stared at the wall.

"Well, it's got a silver chain… and there's a bunch of charms on it. It's the only necklace I have and I know you don't have any necklaces, so it can't be that hard to find," Tamaki said quietly. Kakashi let go of her and turned around. Tamaki developed a confused expression as she looked at Kakashi. "Kakashi? You're not mad that I went through your stuff, are you?"

"No, not at all," Kakashi replied as he saw a sparkle coming from his plant, Mr. Ukki. He approached his plant and examined it closely. He picked up a silver chain with many charms on it; it was the same exact thing that Tamaki described moments earlier. Kakashi turned to face Tamaki and held the silver chain up. Tamaki's eyes widened slightly before she ran up to Kakashi and hugged him.

"Oh, thank you, Kakashi!" Tamaki cried. Kakashi smiled softly beneath his mask as he pushed Tamaki away from him. He spun Tamaki around so that her back was towards him, and he put the necklace around her neck. Carefully, he turned her back around so that she was facing him.

"It looks nice on you," Kakashi said quietly. This made Tamaki's face turn a light shade of red as she looked down at the ground. Kakashi lowered his mask and placed a gentle kiss on Tamaki's forehead. By the time Tamaki looked up, Kakashi had already put his mask back up.

"Thanks," Tamaki replied. "For everything. Now let's clean this mess up."

/\/\/\/\/\

An hour and a half had passed by the time Tamaki and Kakashi had finished cleaning up the apartment. The sun had finally set and the sky was now covered in a nice shade of midnight blue. Kakashi and Tamaki were seated on the couch, staring out the window. Tamaki was snuggled up into Kakashi's arms and covered by a blanket. The autumn breeze was making Tamaki shiver, so she had insisted on being covered up by a blanket as well as receiving bodily warmth.

"It looks so nice outside tonight," Tamaki said quietly.

"Then why don't we sit outside?" Kakashi asked softly. Tamaki immediately shook her head.

"No, no, no! It's too cold!" Tamaki whined as she snuggled into Kakashi's warm embrace even more. "I'll get sick!"

"I was kidding. Don't worry," Kakashi replied, chuckling.

"Kakashi, can I ask you something?" Tamaki asked quietly.

"You already have, but go ahead," Kakashi joked. Tamaki smiled softly as she began to play with a bit of her hair.

"Will you always be here to protect me?" she asked in a soft voice. Kakashi looked down at her curiously and smiled softly beneath his mask.

"I'll protect you for as long as you want me to. You and your child," Kakashi replied softly.

/\/\/\/\/\

The following day, Kakashi woke up to find the blanket that Tamaki was using the previous night on top of him as well as a note. Kakashi picked up the note and sighed.

_Kakashi,_

_By the time you read this, I'll be gone. Well, you're probably wondering where I'm going. I'm going shopping. I promise I won't get a lot… okay, that's a lie. I probably will get a lot! But that doesn't matter! Look, just don't worry, okay? I'll be fine. I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself._

_~Tamaki._

The exact moment Kakashi finished reading the letter, he jumped up off of the couch. He ran out the door, not even bothering to lock it. At this particular moment in time, he was more concerned about Tamaki's safety rather than his possessions. Those could be replaced, but Tamaki's life couldn't… and neither could the life of the child that she was carrying.

/\/\/\/\/\

The marketplace of Konohagakure was full of villagers trying to get their items and go. Kakashi sighed as he stopped in the middle of the marketplace.

'_This is going to take forever…I'll never find her,' _Kakashi thought as he began exploring the marketplace. He had to find Tamaki, one way or another.

"Kakashi! What are you doing here?" a familiar voice called. Kakashi turned around to see Kyra. He breathed a sigh of relief; help was entirely appreciated at this point.

"I'm looking for Tamaki. You haven't seen her, have you?" Kakashi asked. Kyra simply shook her head, forcing an annoyed sigh out of Kakashi.

"Don't worry, Kakashi. I'll help you find her," Kyra replied with a grin. She looked around and then crossed her arms. "We'll split up. Meet back here in an hour, okay?"

Kakashi slowly nodded and then ran off in the eastern direction. Kyra ran off in the opposite direction just as Kakashi nodded. Little did the two Jounin know was that there were two mysterious ninja that had just heard their entire conversation.

'_Oh, no! Oh, no, no, no! I'm such a horrible protector! I promised her I'd protect her! What if something happens? What if she gets kidnapped? Oh, Tamaki, why did you have to do this to me on my day off?' _Kakashi wondered as he wandered through the various shops frantically. He saw a few familiar faces, but he avoided them with feasibility. The last thing Kakashi needed right now was a distraction.

/\/\/\/\/\

An hour seemed to pass by faster than Kakashi had expected. It felt as if only a few minutes had passed by, and now he was meeting Kyra back at the place he had originally seen her at. Kyra ran up to Kakashi looking extremely flustered with an impressed grin on her face.

"Kakashi! On time, I see," Kyra said with her impressed grin. Kakashi waved his hand dismissively and shook his head.

"Kyra, this is not the time for joking? Have you seen Tamaki?" Kakashi replied in an inquisitive, yet annoyed tone. It was at that exact moment that Kakashi heard a girl screaming. He looked towards the person screaming to see a pair of familiar light purple eyes. There were two people in all black around her, attempting to grab her. Kakashi ran over to them, but by the time he got there, they were running off. Kyra ran past Kakashi just as he came to a stop.

"Come on, Kakashi! We gotta chase them! You've gotta protect Tamaki!" Kyra yelled. Kakashi nodded and chased after Kyra. Suddenly, Kyra made a sharp right and hopped up onto the roof of a nearby building. Kakashi, looking horribly confused, shrugged and followed after her. The two began hopping from roof to roof; it was at this point that Kakashi realized this was much faster and that they were catching up to Tamaki's kidnappers.

"They're catching up! We gotta move faster!" one of the men in black said. Just as his partner nodded, Kyra leaped off of the roof she was on and landed on the man who nodded. He let go of Tamaki's arm as he fell to the ground with Kyra on top of him. Kakashi did the same thing, landing on the opposite man. Once Tamaki was free, she lost her balance almost immediately, falling to the ground. Kakashi scrambled to his feet seconds later, grabbing Tamaki and pulling her to her feet.

"What were you thinking?" Kakashi hissed. Tamaki shook her head and buried her face into Kakashi's chest. He wrapped his arms around Tamaki in a comforting embrace while watching her kidnappers carefully. Kyra had stood up by this point after tying the two men together.

"I'll take care of this, Kakashi. You should take her home," Kyra said in a gentle tone. Kakashi nodded just as Kyra pulled the two men to their feet.

"Thanks Kyra. I really appreciate it," Kakashi said softly. Kyra smiled and waved her hand dismissively.

"It's nothing, Kakashi. I was just glad that I could help," Kyra replied.

/\/\/\/\/\

Light breathing could be heard as Kakashi sat down next to Tamaki's bed. He had finally gotten her to go to bed after the day's ordeal. It was much harder than he had imagined.

"Oh, Tamaki… if only you knew how much I actually cared about you," Kakashi whispered as he tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. "I'll always be here to protect you."


	4. A Romantic Dinner

_In just a few weeks, my classes will be over for the summer. Thank God. I'm sick of seeing my Chemistry teacher's face every day. Passed all of my end of course tests for the three classes that required them too. Now I just have another full week of classes and two days of final exams and I'm done! :D For now, however, you get the fourth chapter of Summer Love._

Summer Love

Chapter 4 – A Romantic Dinner

It has been three months since Tamaki was kidnapped. Kakashi had taken to keeping a closer eye on Tamaki. It wasn't just because he was beginning to fall for her, but because he was assigned to protect her. Now that he had been around Tamaki more, he had noticed a slight difference in her behavior. She was shyer and much quieter; it made Kakashi miss the girl he had met just three months ago.

There were also some notable changes in her physical appearance as well. Her black hair was now almost always tied up and out of her face. She also started wearing maternity clothes. This was due to her enlarged stomach.

Kakashi had come home to see a bunch of rubber bands of different colors on the table. They were separated into different piles, based on their color. Tamaki was laying on the couch with a ball of rubber bands in her hand; by the looks of it, her concentration was on the rubber band ball she was making and not Kakashi.

"Tamaki? If I may ask, what are you doing?" Kakashi asked as he locked the door to his apartment.

"Making a rubber band ball. I got bored while you were gone, and Giodarni-san offered to bring me something to do, so I asked her to bring me some rubber bands and a few balls. It was the first thing that came to mind," Tamaki replied without looking at Kakashi.

"Kyra came by here?" Kakashi asked. Tamaki nodded, once again without looking at Kakashi. "When?"

"About an hour or so after you left. Why?" she replied. Kakashi shrugged, and then sat down at the end of the couch that Tamaki wasn't occupying.

"Just wondering, that's all," Kakashi replied. Tamaki finally looked over at Kakashi and smiled softly.

"Kakashi, what are you doing tomorrow?" Tamaki asked quietly. Kakashi shrugged again.

"I have the day off, so I'll probably be here all day unless you need me to get something for you," Kakashi replied. "Why?"

"I was wondering… well, if we could go out tomorrow evening. Just to spend time or whatever… I'll understand if you don't want to though," Tamaki replied nervously as she sat up and snuggled up to Kakashi, who was smiling beneath his mask.

"I would love to take you out to dinner," Kakashi whispered. Tamaki looked up at him and smiled excitedly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

The following evening, Kakashi and Tamaki were sitting in a restaurant called Flaming Ninja. The interior of the restaurant was nice; the walls were a nice shade of red. Lights hung from above the tables. The tables were covered by a yellow tablecloth. Kakashi and Tamaki were sitting in a booth in the back corner.

"Kakashi, I don't know what I want," Tamaki said quietly. She had been flipping through the menu for a few minutes now, and she was still unsure of what she wanted. "The teriyaki chicken with onions and miso ramen sounds so good, but I also want that sushi combo… and the chocolate cake for dessert sounds good too!"

"You can get all three of those things if you'd like. Whatever you don't finish we can take home," Kakashi replied softly. Tamaki looked up at Kakashi with excitement in her eyes.

"Really?" Tamaki asked with eagerness. Kakashi nodded just as the server walked over to their table.

"Hello, welcome to Flaming Ninja. I'm your server, Akito. What can I get for you as drinks?" the server named Akito asked.

"Just water for me," Kakashi replied. Tamaki nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, two waters. I'll be right back with your drinks," Akito said before walking away from the table. Tamaki snuggled closer to Kakashi, shivering slightly.

"Cold?" Kakashi asked. Tamaki nodded as Kakashi smiled beneath his mask.

"It's not funny, Kakashi! I know you're smiling beneath that mask of yours!" Tamaki replied in an annoyed tone. She pulled Kakashi's mask down to see that he was indeed smiling. Kakashi's smile got slightly bigger as he kissed Tamaki. She broke away seconds later and pulled his mask back up over his face. "You're a big jerk, you know that, Kakashi?"

"Yes, I do know that, but I also know that you love me, so it's all good," Kakashi replied softly. Tamaki blushed shyly as Akito returned with their drinks. He set them down on the table, and then pulled out a notepad.

"Do you know what you would like?" Akito asked.

"Yes, I'd like the teriyaki steak with miso ramen," Kakashi replied. Tamaki looked up at Akito shyly, her face still a light shade of red.

"I'd like the teriyaki chicken with onions and miso ramen and the sushi combo," Tamaki replied shyly.

"Alright, I'll be back with your food when it's done," Akito replied. He walked off just as Tamaki snuggled closer to Kakashi.

"Well, you can admit it… you do love me," Kakashi stated. Tamaki looked away as her face turned a deeper shade of red.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," she replied softly.

"You know… I-I love you too," Kakashi whispered into Tamaki's ear. Tamaki looked at him curiously, knowing that he was smiling softly beneath his mask.

"I-I… what?" she replied softly. Kakashi could tell she was not only surprised, but shocked as well.

"I love you," Kakashi repeated softly. Slowly, a smile appeared on Tamaki's face as she snuggled up to him.

"Oh, Kakashi… I-I love you too," Tamaki replied softly. "I'm really glad I met you."

Kakashi was about to reply when Akito returned with their miso ramen. He set them down on the table, nodded to the couple, and then walked away to tend to his other customers.

"I'm glad I met you too," he replied ever so softly.


	5. Ambush!

_Photoshop is great. I love it much more than GIMP. Much, much more. So I'm thinking of having this just be a short story, like 10 to 15 chapters. No more than that. Well, anyways, I'll decide that later. For now, I'll give you chapter 5 of Summer Love. By the way, this chapter takes place a few weeks after the last chapter, just so you know._

Summer Love

Chapter 5 – Ambush!

The sun rose over the forest outside of Konoha. Light poured into the room that Kakashi was now sharing with Tamaki. Kakashi slowly opened his eyes and sat up in the bed, groaning as he did. He wasn't really a morning person, but he managed to get over it after a few hours of being awake. He glanced over at Tamaki's bed and noticed that she was already out of it; she even made her own bed. A loud clang followed by a stream of swears came from the kitchen, causing Kakashi to leap out of the bed and into the kitchen.

What Kakashi saw, however, seemed to shock him. Pots and pans were scattered all across the kitchen, which was a complete mess. Kyra also seemed to be there as well, trying to clean up the mess. Both girls were covered in various types of food.

"W-what are you two doing? I know I'm a messy person, but my kitchen is never a mess!" Kakashi exclaimed. He sounded shocked… even appalled that his kitchen was such a mess. Kyra and Tamaki looked at each other before laughing. "W-what's so funny?"

"Your reaction!" Kyra exclaimed in between breaths. Both girls had stopped laughing and were now trying to catch their breath. Kakashi blinked slowly, and then sighed as he shook his head.

"Don't worry, Kakashi~ We'll clean this up! Once we're done making breakfast, of course," Tamaki said cheerfully. She was grinning as she walked towards Kakashi and hugged him. Kakashi nervously hugged her back for a second before releasing her and stepping back.

"I-I… I'll just watch some television while you guys finish things up," Kakashi said. Tamaki's smile faltered slightly, but she nodded and returned to the kitchen to help Kyra with breakfast. Kakashi sighed as he sat down on the couch and turned the television on. He began flipping through channels, not really paying much attention to what was going on; he was still in a state of shock from seeing his kitchen in such a disaster.

About an hour later, Kakashi, Tamaki, and Kyra were sitting at the dinner table enjoying some oddly shaped pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausage. Kakashi seemed to have come out of his shocked state now that his kitchen was spotless. The girls were still cheerful as ever. Kakashi noted that he would have to go to the store after breakfast to get more food items; Tamaki had begun eating for two, which was something Kakashi dreaded entirely.

"Well, I'll be off to the store. Please try not to make my home a disaster. I've gotten used to a nice, neat home," Kakashi said after he finished his breakfast. He stood up and walked out of the apartment, leaving Tamaki in Kyra's care.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

That afternoon, Kakashi returned home with an armful of bags. He kicked his apartment door open and dropped the bags. As he closed the door, he noticed that his apartment was in a complete mess. Sighing, he took a quick look around the room to notice that neither Tamaki nor Kyra was around.

"Tamaki? Kyra?" Kakashi called. After he received no response, he wandered around his apartment, checking every room. Neither of the girls was there. Sighing, he walked back into the living room. Maybe they had just gone out for a walk without leaving a note. Just as Kakashi was about to sit down, the door flew open, revealing an extremely flustered Kyra.

"Oh, Kakashi! You're home!" Kyra exclaimed.

"Yes, I am. Now where's Tamaki?" Kakashi growled.

"I came here to get your help. Some rogue ninja abducted her… and it's not the same guys from before either," Kyra explained. Kakashi leaped up and ran out of his apartment. Kyra followed him, but not before closing and locking the door to Kakashi's apartment.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was dark outside by the time Kakashi and Kyra were midway through the forest. Both of them were exhausted, but Kakashi showed no signs of slowing down. He was determined to find Tamaki.

"Kakashi, can we please just call it a night? We can try finding her tomorrow. Let's just set up camp at the next open clearing," Kyra said tiredly. Kakashi shook his head as they kept walking. He was determined to find Tamaki, even if he died trying.

"I'm not sleeping until I find her," Kakashi growled. Kyra shook her head and sighed.

"But you'll pass out if you don't rest…" Kyra mumbled. Her stomach growled loudly, causing Kyra's face to turn a light shade of red. "Or eat for that matter…"

Kakashi sighed as he came to a stop in a large clearing. Kyra nearly ran into him, but stopped just in time. She looked up at him curiously as he stepped farther into the clearing.

"Can we rest now? I'm really tired, Kakashi," Kyra said. Kakashi nodded as he sat down in the middle of the clearing. Kyra set her bag down next to Kakashi's and began unpacking some items to make some chicken flavored ramen.

"Kakashi?" Kyra asked as Kakashi set his bowl down and laid back. He was staring up into the starry night sky. Kakashi made a quiet grunting noise, which made Kyra assume that he was listening. "Why do you want to protect Tamaki so much? I-I know it's a part of your mission to do so… at least until the baby's born… she told me she was pregnant… but it seems like there's a hidden reason behind it all. What is it, Kakashi?"

"It's because I deeply care for her. I don't want to see her hurt… I love her, Kyra… more than anything else in the world," Kakashi said softly. Kyra smiled as she lay down next to Kakashi.

"You two would make a cute couple… you really would," Kyra said. Kakashi looked over at her curiously.

"Yeah, really," Kyra replied. A grin appeared on Kakashi's face, beneath his mask.

"Thanks," Kakashi said softly.

'_Just you wait Tamaki… I'm coming to save you from whoever took you. And then I'll protect you for the rest of my life,' _Kakashi thought as he drifted off to sleep.


	6. Proposal of a Lifetime

_So I've come to the conclusion that Summer Love will be no longer than fifteen chapters. With that said, there will be an epilogue after the final chapter to show the lives of our lovely characters following the main story events. So yeah, enjoy what you can of Summer Love. (: Because the end is coming much sooner than you think._

Summer Love

Chapter 6 – Proposal of a Lifetime

Kakashi woke up the following morning to see that Kyra was already up and ready to go. She grinned sheepishly as she watched Kakashi pack his things.

"It's about time you woke up," Kyra said in a slight joking tone. Kakashi glared at her for a split second before going back to what he was doing. He paused for a moment, realizing what he had done.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have done that," Kakashi murmured as he continued to pack things. Kyra approached him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Its fine, Kakashi. You're stressed; you're worried about Tamaki. It's alright, I understand," Kyra said softly. Kakashi nodded as he threw his bag over his shoulder.

"Let's go," Kakashi murmured as he started walking away. Kyra grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder. She watched Kakashi for a moment before moving at a slight jog to catch up to her companion.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nearly three hours had passed by since Kakashi and Kyra had left their campsite. They had stopped once to get water since they were near a river, but they had continued moments later. After nearly three hours, they were hiding up in a tree near a shady village.

"Do you think that's where she is?" Kyra whispered. Kakashi nodded slowly as he cautiously took out two shruiken. "What are you doing?"

"Taking out the guards," Kakashi replied in a hushed tone. The guards turned their backs and Kakashi threw the two shruiken. The shruiken hit the guards in the back of their necks, causing them to collapse. Kakashi hopped out of the tree and dragged both guards behind the trees. Kyra hopped out of the tree and walked over to Kakashi.

"You're not doing what I think you're doing, are you?" Kyra asked as Kakashi began to take the men's clothes off.

"If you're thinking that I'm going to disguise us to get into the village, then yes, that is exactly what I'm doing," Kakashi replied. He tossed one of the outfits to Kyra, who reluctantly caught it. "Now go put that on while I do the same."

Kyra sighed as she walked behind a few trees. Kakashi managed to get the other man's outfit off and began changing his clothes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tamaki, on the other hand, wasn't doing nearly as well as Kakashi. She looked pale and sickly, which wasn't good considering that she was pregnant. A man peered into her cell and grinned evilly.

"Aw, look at you. Poor brat looks like a sick dog," the man said. Tamaki sighed and shook her head. "It's a shame that no one cares enough to even try and save you."

"That's not true! I bet Kakashi and Kyra are coming right now to save me!" Tamaki yelled as she struggled to stand up. She was pulled back down by the chains that were restraining her from movement.

"Even if these people come and save you, I doubt they'll be able to free you. You're chained to the wall and I'm the one with the key," the man said. Tamaki sighed as she lay down on the cold, stone floor.

'_Kakashi, you better come and save me before it's too late… You have no idea how much I need you right now,' _Tamaki thought as she closed her eyes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

On the outskirts of the village, Kakashi and Kyra were making final preparations to enter the village. They were already in the uniforms of the guards and were completing the remainder of their guard duty. Two men in the same uniform as Kakashi and Kyra walked up to them.

"Your duty's over. Luke wants to see you two at the jailhouse though. It's about that girl that we captured," one of the men said. Kakashi and Kyra causally walked into the village. They looked around for the jailhouse and spotted it moments later. Kakashi and Kyra exchanged a look before entering. Inside, Kakashi and Kyra were greeted by a receptionist moments after walking in.

"Looking for Luke?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes, we are," Kakashi replied. The receptionist nodded, and then gestured for Kakashi and Kyra to follow him back into the area where the cells were located. After a few moments, they arrived at a door that the receptionist unlocked.

"He's behind this door. I would be careful though. That girl back there can be pretty dangerous," the receptionist replied as he opened the door. Kakashi and Kyra exchanged a look before walking through the door. The receptionist closed the door after Kyra walked in. A man with red hair and an evil grin on his face approached them.

"It's about time you got here," the man said. "Now here's what I want you to do. I'm going out for a bit. I need you to guard this girl. If she escapes, it's your head that's screwed, not mine. That's all. I'll see you in an hour or so."

The man handed Kyra the key before walking out of the room. Kyra shrugged as he handed Kakashi the key. Kakashi snatched the key out of his hand and ran over to the cell. He slammed his hands on the bars, making Tamaki jump.

"Wh-what?" Tamaki cried. She scrambled into a sitting position, and then squinted her eyes. "Who are you?"

"It's me, Kakashi," he replied as he pulled his uniform off. Kyra blinked as she looked from Kakashi's uniform, which was now on the ground, to Kakashi. He was wearing his normal outfit beneath the uniform.

"You mean you wore—" Kyra was immediately silenced when Kakashi held his hand up.

"I'll explain everything when we're out of here," Kakashi said as he opened Tamaki's cage. He pushed the door open and ran up to her, unlocking the chains that held her in place.

"Kakashi, you came," Tamaki whispered as Kakashi picked her up.

"Of course I came. When we get out of here, I have something to ask you," Kakashi whispered as he stood up. He turned to Kyra and smiled beneath his mask. "Let's get out of here."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

In a clearing near Konoha, Kyra had crawled into her tent. Night had fallen about half an hour ago, and Kyra was tired. However, Kakashi and Tamaki, who was looking less pale and sickly now that she had eaten something, were sitting under a nearby tree. Tamaki was comfortably nestled in Kakashi's arms.

"You said you had something to ask me, didn't you?" Tamaki asked quietly. Kakashi smiled as he pulled a small box out of his pocket.

"I was just waiting for you to ask. Tamaki, we've only been together a few months, but through those few months, I've come to love you and protect you as if my life depended on it. Will you marry me?" Kakashi asked as he slowly opened the box. Tamaki smiled as she looked from the sparkling ring in the box to Kakashi.

"Of course I will," Tamaki whispered as she tugged at Kakashi's mask. Kakashi smiled as he placed the ring on her finger. He pulled his mask down moments later. Tamaki's smile got even bigger as she kissed Kakashi. 


	7. Don't Give Up

_So it's high time I let my creative juices flow, and what better way to do it than with the seventh chapter of Summer Love? Of course, this will probably be the last time you see my creative juices flowing. I'm getting my schedule for school in about two weeks, and then it's about a week and a half until I actually do go back to school. So don't kill me if this is the last update you see for awhile. With that said, I do hope you enjoy the seventh chapter of Summer Love._

Summer Love

Chapter 7 - Don't Give Up

Kakashi sighed as he laid down on his couch. He had just gotten home from saving Tamaki once again, and he was positively exhausted. Tamaki, on the other hand, was more exhausted than Kakashi; not to mention she still looked mildly pale and sickly. She had opted to go home and go to bed instead of going out to eat with Kakashi. He agreed, deciding to let her do things on her own rather than forcing her to do things that she didn't want to do.

This didn't stop Kakashi from worrying, however. He was bound to worry about his fiancee, especially in her current condition. Being pregnant and looking pale and sickly weren't two things that went well together; Kakashi certainly knew that much. Being exhausted, however, was one of the many lovely side effects of pregnancy.

Kakashi's thought process was interrupted by the sound of a door opening. He looked up to see Tamaki slowly leaving her room and approaching him. A soft smile appared on his face beneath his mask; he figured she couldn't sleep, and so she wanted to lay on the couch in his arms.

"Kakashi?" Tamaki called. Her voice was soft and unnaturally hoarse. He hadn't noticed this before when he went to save her from the rogue ninja that had taken her; he assumed that he hadn't noticed before because he just wanted to save her and make sure that she was okay.

"Yes, my dearest Tamaki?" Kakashi replied as Tamaki stopped at the end of the couch closest to Kakashi's feet. Tamaki looked down at the ground nervously, placing her hands on the arm of the couch.

"C-can I... er, stay here with you... o-on the couch?" Tamaki asked nervously. The smile beneath Kakashi's mask got bigger as he slowly sat up. She looked up at him with a nervous smile on her face. "I-I can't really sleep."

"Of course you can. Come here," Kakashi replied. Tamaki slowly approached Kakashi, sitting down on the couch next to him. He pulled her closer to him before laying back down on the couch, dragging Tamaki down with him. She snuggled into his embrace as a soft smile appeared on her face.

"Thank you," she whispered. Kakashi nodded as he gently brushed a few stray strands of black hair out of her face. She grabbed Kakashi's hand and interlocked their fingers as she looked up into Kakashi's visible black eye.

"How do you feel?" Kakashi asked.

"Tired, hungry... I don't feel that well at all, but being with you makes things a little better," Tamaki replied. Her voice still sounded hoarse, although the softness of it had gone away.

"Do you want something to eat? I can go make you something if you'd like me to," Kakashi replied. Tamaki shook her head as she let go of Kakashi's hand and placed her hand on his face instead.

"I don't want you to let me go. I'm comfortable, and I like being in your arms," Tamaki replied softly. She managed to pull herself up to place a gentle kiss on Kakashi's forehead, pulling Kakashi's mask down as she did so. "I'm scared, Kakashi."

"Don't be scared, love. I'm not giving up on this relationship, I'm certainly not going to give up on this relationship, and I plan on protecting you for the rest of my life," Kakashi whispered as he placed gentle kisses on Tamaki's forehead. He brushed a few stray strands of hair out of her face as she closed her eyes. "Going to sleep now?"

Tamaki nodded slowly as she gently grabbed at Kakashi's blue nightshirt. Kakashi readjusted his mask so that it covered his face once more before placing his hand on top of Tamaki's hand. He was glad that she was finally getting to sleep; after all, she did need it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

The following morning, Kakashi woke up to see that Tamaki wasn't in his arms. He sat up, frantically looking around the room for his beloved fiancee. His eyes came to rest upon a figure with black hair in the kitchen. There was a bit of a mess in the kitchen as well, which made Kakashi's panic go away slightly only to be replaced by annoyance.

"T-Tamaki?" Kakashi called, sounding only mildly nervous. The person in the kitchen, who was indeed Tamaki, turned around with a silly grin on her face. Kakashi fell back onto the couch, sighing.

"Kakashi, I have no idea why you freak out when this happens," Tamaki stated as she returned to her cooking. "And besides, I was hungry, and I didn't feel like waiting for you to wake up just so I could get some food. I can just do it myself."

"You make a mess in the process though," Kakashi replied. He heard Tamaki huff, which brought a smile to his face.

"Oh, get over it, Kakashi. I'll clean it up when I'm done," Tamaki replied. She sounded extremely annoyed, and Kakashi just had to resist the urge to laugh. The last thing he wanted was to be beaten up with a wooden spoon or whatever it was that Tamaki was using to cook with just moments after waking up. The fact that he had woken up to see his kitchen in a bit of a mess worried him enough as it was.

"What are you making anyways?" Kakashi asked. The smell of cinnamon amongst the smell of sausage, bacon, and eggs made him curious as to what she was making. He quietly got up and slowly, yet quietly approached Tamaki.

"Chocolate chip cinnamon pancakes with sausage, bacon, and eggs. Why?" Tamaki asked. Kakashi lowered his mask just before wrapping his arms around his fiancee's waist. This caused her to gasp and tense up, but she relaxed once she realized it was Kakashi.

"I was just curious, my love. It smells delicious, by the way," Kakashi replied. Tamaki's face turned a light shade of red as she turned around to face Kakashi. She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, but this turned into a more passionate kiss as Kakashi turned his head slightly to place his lips on her own. After what felt like hours, but what was really only minutes, Tamaki broke away. Her face was a deep shade of red as she turned back around to continue cooking.

"I... um... thanks," Tamaki stated. Kakashi laughed as he placed his head on her shoulder, placing gentle kisses on her neck. She ended up elbowing Kakashi after a few minutes, ceasing his laughter and kissing. Her face had returned to its pale state by this point. "Stop, Kakashi. I'm trying to cook."

"Okay, okay, fine. I'll go sit on the couch and wait," Kakashi replied as he pulled his mask back up over his face. There was a loud pounding noise at the door, and Kakashi sighed as he placed his hands on Tamaki's, who had just turned around, shoulders. "I'll get it. You deal with the food."

Tamaki nodded as she turned back around to resume cooking. Kakashi walked over to the door and opened it. Kyra was at the door, grinning sheepishly.

"What do you want now?" Kakashi asked. He groaned as Kyra pushed past him, closing the door behind her. She walked over to the kitchen and stood next to Tamaki.

"What are you making?" Kyra asked. Kakashi sighed as he walked over to the couch and sat down. At this rate, he was bound to have a headache by the time breakfast was over. He sighed again as the girls began chatting animatedly. This was certainly going to be a long day.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Breakfast went by rather quickly, much to Kakashi's pleasure. Kyra left soon after, having to go do some paperwork; again, this was much to Kakashi's pleasure. Before leaving, she reminded both of them that they had a dinner date that evening, which made Kakashi sigh in defeat. He had a feeling he was going to regret accepting this dinner date.

"Kakashi?" Tamaki asked softly. Kakashi looked over at her, smiling softly beneath his mask.

"Yes, my love?" Kakashi replied. Tamaki stood up from the armchair she was in and approached Kakashi, sitting down next to him on the couch. Kakashi placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"I-if you want to give up on this mission and just leave me, you can... I won't be mad, I promise," Tamaki whispered. Tears were forming in her light purple eyes as she moved away from Kakashi. She looked down at the ground, allowing her black hair to cover her face, as the tears began falling from her eyes. Kakashi pulled Tamaki close to him once more and lifted her chin so that he could look into her light purple eyes, which still had tears falling from it.

"Tamaki, I'm not leaving you. I love you; that's why I proposed to you. You're an amazing girl, and you've really changed my life these past few months. I'm honestly glad you came into my life. I'm glad I accepted this mission. I'm not giving up on you or this mission, and don't you dare give up on me," Kakashi replied. He wiped away the tears on Tamaki's face as her face slowly lit up with a smile. She buried her face into his chest, causing Kakashi to fall back onto the couch, dragging Tamaki down with him.

"Oh, Kakashi, I'm so scared of losing you," Tamaki sobbed. Kakashi rubbed her back gently as she continued to sob into his green flak jacket.

"I'm not leaving you. I wouldn't even dream of hurting you like that. You're not losing me any time soon," Kakashi whispered. Tamaki looked up at him slowly. Tears were still falling from her light purple eyes, which were wiped away by Kakashi the moment she looked up.

"Y-you really mean it?" Tamaki whispered. Kakashi nodded as he lowered his mask and placed a gentle kiss on the tip of his fiancee's nose.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't trade you for any other girl in the world," Kakashi replied. Tamaki's face instantly lit up with a smile as she wiped away her tears with Kakashi's help.

"I love you, Kakashi," Tamaki whispered. Kakashi brushed a few stray strands of hair out of her face as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too, my dearest Tamaki."


	8. Disasterous Dinner Date Part 1

_Yay! I'm going to be able to push out one final update before school starts! Go me! Now that I have my schedule, I realize I may have time to type up a character here and there. Not as often as I'd like to, but hey. Quality over quantity... er, well, quality over when it's released in this case. I'm sure you guys wouldn't want some horrible chapter that's been rushed. You'd probably like some brilliant chapter that took me three weeks to type. Yes, yes, well, here's the eighth chapter of Summer Love, which has been split into two parts._

Summer Love

Chapter 8 - Dinner Date Disasters (Part 1)

The dinner date that Kakashi was dreading came by much faster than he wanted it to. He sighed as he quietly crept into the room he shared with Tamaki. She had gone to take a nap earlier in the day, and she was still sleeping peacefully. It pained Kakashi to have to wake her, but he regretfully had to do so.

"Tamaki?" Kakashi called softly as he sat down on the edge of the bed. The only response he received was Tamaki rolling over and groaning. He gently shook her, causing her to groan again.

"Go away," she groaned. Tamaki pulled the covered over her head. Kakashi sighed and shook his head; this was going to be much harder than he expected it to be.

"Come on, Tamaki, get up. We have less than half an hour to get to Kyra's house for that dinner date," Kakashi said softly. Tamaki sighed as she threw the covers off of her and slowly sat up.

"Fine, I'm up. Happy now?" Tamaki asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She sounded annoyed from having been woken up from her nap. Kakashi lowered his mask, revealing a small smile, to place a gentle kiss on Tamaki's head before pulling it back up to cover his face.

"Very. I'll be in the living room when you're ready," Kakashi replied. Tamaki nodded as she yawned. Kakashi smiled as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him as he left.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Please tell me I'm dreaming," Kyra stated bluntly. Her gaze was locked onto Kakashi as she stepped aside to let the couple in.

"Why?" Tamaki asked as she sat down on the couch. Kakashi sat down next to her and shook his head.

"Because he's never on time for anything! He's never even early for anything! He's always late!" Kyra exclaimed. Tamaki looked from Kyra to Kakashi and frowned.

"Well, you better be on time for our wedding," Tamaki said. Kakashi sighed and slowly looked over at Tamaki.

"I didn't plan on being late at all," Kakashi said. He then looked over at Kyra, who was grinning. Although no one could tell, Kakashi was grinning beneath his mask. "You, on the other hand, might want to watch yourself. Otherwise, I might accidentally cross your name off of the list of people who are invited."

"You wouldn't dare!" Kyra exclaimed. Tamaki smiled softly; she knew that Kakashi was only joking around.

"Oh, I would. To add on to it all, I'd replace you with Guy," Kakashi replied. Tamaki bit her lip; one could tell she was trying her hardest to not burst out laughing.

"No! No, no, no! Please, no! Okay, okay, I'll be nice!" Kyra exclaimed. Tamaki couldn't hold her laughter in any longer as she had buried her face into Kakashi's chest, laughing as she did so. Kakashi had fallen back onto the couch when Tamaki buried her face into his chest.

"It's all just a joke, Kyra," Kakashi said softly once Kyra had seated herself in an armchair. Kyra growled quietly before sighing in defeat.

"I hate you so much right now," Kyra murmured. Kakashi let out a light chuckle; he could see a small smile on Kyra's face.

"I know you're smiling. You can't hide it," Kakashi stated. Kyra shook her head, standing up and walking towards the kitchen.

"I'm just gonna go start dinner. Try not to do anything on my couch, please. I'd kinda like to keep it for another couple of years," Kyra stated.

"I don't plan on it," Kakashi called. Tamaki shifted slightly, looking up at Kakashi with a smile. She had stopped laughing once Kyra stated she was going into the kitchen to start dinner.

"That was great," Tamaki said softly. Kakashi grinned beneath his mask as he brushed a few stray strands of black hair from her face.

"I know. I know," Kakashi replied. Tamaki snuggled into Kakashi's gentle embrace as he shifted slightly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

It didn't take long for dinner to be prepared. They were all sitting at the dinner table quietly. They weren't even speaking. Instead, they were enjoying the turkey dinner that Kyra had prepared for everyone. Their dinner was interrupted by a knock at the door. Kyra sighed and stood up to go answer it, only to see that Might Guy was at the door.

"What do you want?" Kyra asked. She could tell that Guy was trying to peer into her home, but he was failing miserably as he couldn't see past her.

"I'm looking for Kakashi. Have you seen him?" Guy replied. Kyra sighed and nearly slammed the door in Guy's face; however, she was unable to do so as Kakashi had walked over to them, and his hand was on the door.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"The Hokage needs to see you. He has something for you to do," Guy stated. Kakashi sighed and pulled Kyra aside.

"I'm gonna go see what the Hokage wants. Stay with Tamaki and don't let her out of your sight," Kakashi whispered. Kyra slowly nodded as she watched Kakashi leave her home, closing the door behind him.

"Where's he going?" Tamaki asked quietly once Kyra sat down.

"The Hokage wanted him for something. He'll be back soon, but he wants you to stay here," Kyra replied. Tamaki nodded slowly as she sighed.

_'Kakashi, please be careful. I can't afford to lose you now... I need you,' _Tamaki thought as she resumed eating.


	9. Disasterous Dinner Date Part 2

_Happy holidays, ! I hope your holidays are and will be going great! Just to celebrate the holidays, I'm going to throw in a nice little, random one-shot at the end of the chapter entitled Holiday Worries. It'll be more of a drabble, but I'm sure that you catch my drift. I would like to add that it will contain spoilers to the epilogue of the story. If you don't mind spoilers, you can read. Otherwise, I wouldn't even bother reading it. But anyways, here we are with the second half of chapter 8 and the continuation of Summer Love._

Summer Love

Chapter 9 – Disastrous Dinner Date part 2

The Hokage's office was full of shinobi from Konoha as well as civilians who were in an uproar. Kakashi managed to weave through them to reach the Hokage himself, although it was easier said than done, and it certainly took several minutes to actually get to him.

"You were looking for me, sir?" Kakashi asked. The Hokage nodded and gestured for Kakashi to sit down, which he did with uncertainty. He had no idea what he was getting into, and he was sure that Tamaki was already worried sick about him.

"We're going to need your help tonight, Kakashi," the Hokage stated.

"With what? I was in the middle of something when Guy came to get me," Kakashi replied. There was a hint of annoyance in his voice, but the Hokage seemed to ignore it as if it was nothing.

"It seems as if there's supposed to be an attack on the village tonight. We either have to surrender Tamaki to them or fight. Something tells me that you won't allow them to have Tamaki without a fight, so we're obviously going to be fighting them," the Hokage replied.

"Great. Who is it that we're fighting?" Kakashi asked. The annoyance turned into eagerness; he would do anything to protect his dear Tamaki.

"The Hidden Rain Village. It's the village that Tamaki's from," the Hokage replied. Kakashi's only visible eye widened; something told him that they were going to do everything possible to get Tamaki. "Is there a problem, Kakashi?"

"No, sir, not at all. If I may ask, how long do we have to prepare for the attack?" Kakashi asked.

"One hour. Why?" the Hokage replied, sounding mildly confused.

"I need to speak with Tamaki beforehand," Kakashi stated as he stood up. The Hokage nodded, and Kakashi left his office, reentering the crowd of people outside.

Tamaki sighed as she sat on the couch in Kyra's living room. She had her face buried in her hands, and her eyes were closed. She was trying extremely hard to not cry, but pregnancy and emotions never really flowed well together.

And then the door opened. Tamaki sat up and turned around, her light purple eyes flying open. Kakashi had returned, and just as he shut the door, Tamaki had embraced him as if he had been gone for days, burying her face into his chest. Kakashi wrapped his arms around her and gently rubbed her back.

"Shh, shh, I'm here, love," Kakashi whispered. Tamaki slowly looked up at him, her light purple eyes red from crying.

"I was scared that you weren't going to come back," Tamaki sobbed quietly.

"I didn't plan on leaving you, love," Kakashi whispered. He brushed Tamaki's hair out of her face, watching as she took his hand in her own. "I'm afraid I'll have to go out for a little while longer, though."

"What? Why?" Tamaki breathed.

"I'm afraid there's going to be an attack on the village. It seems that Hidden Rain wants you back, but I'm afraid they won't be getting you back without a fight," Kakashi said softly. Tamaki buried her face back into Kakashi's chest.

"Don't let them get me, Kakashi. I don't want to go back," Tamaki sobbed. Kakashi lifted her chin up so that he could look into her eyes.

"I don't plan on it. I want you to stay here. No matter what happens, stay here with Kyra at all costs. Do you understand me?" Kakashi replied. Tamaki nodded as Kakashi lowered his mask. He placed a kiss on Tamaki's lips, which she returned passionately. They broke away moments later, and Kakashi readjusted his mask on his face.

"I love you," Tamaki whispered as she stepped away from Kakashi. "Please be careful."

"I love you too, my dearest Tamaki, and don't worry, I plan on being careful," Kakashi replied as he left the apartment once more. He hated leaving her like this, but it was something that had to be done. Kakashi was going to protect his fiancee with his life.

One-Shot: Holiday Worries

A white blanket of snow covered Konohagakure entirely. Many people opted to stay inside, but there was the brave few who went outside to enjoy the snow while it was around. One couple, however, was standing on their porch, looking out at the holiday lights that were scattered across Konoha, giving it the decorative feel that it needed.

Tamaki sighed as she leaned over the porch railing. For some odd reason, she still wasn't warm despite the fact that she was wearing a purple long sleeve shirt, a black coat, a black skirt with black leggings, black boots, purple gloves, a purple hat, and a purple scarf. She was completely bundled up in winter clothing, but she still wasn't warm. There was something missing. Something that had been missing for months.

Kakashi. That was the something that was missing. He was the something that had been missing for months. He was the thing that was keeping her from being warm. Lord Hokage had called him out on a mission three months ago, and he still had yet to return. She missed him, and as it got closer and closer to Christmas, she hoped that he would return just in time for Christmas. That's what she wanted more than anything this year. Her dear, sweet, beloved Kakashi.

She heard the door open and close, which made her turn around on the porch. She was home alone. Any immediate threat on her life was gone; that had all stopped a year ago after her son was born. Kakashi and Tamaki were happily married, and she was actually able to stay at home without anyone bothering her. She was able to stay at home alone without that fear of being attacked and kidnapped. However, over the years, she had learned to be overly cautious, and so she was now starting to walk inside with her hands on a kunai when the porch door slid open, revealing Kakashi. She let out a startled gasp as she stumbled backwards, dropping her kunai. Kakashi grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, grinning beneath his mask the whole time.

"I'm sorry... I didn't think I would scare you," Kakashi whispered as he let Tamaki go.

"It's fine. I'm just glad that you're home," Tamaki replied as she stepped away from Kakashi to pick up her kunai. Just after she picked up her kunai and put it back into its pouch, Kakashi grabbed her from behind and spun her around, shocking her yet again. Once she was back on solid ground, she turned around to look at Kakashi with a smile.

"Oh, Kakashi..." Tamaki breathed.

"Merry Christmas, love," Kakashi whispered as he pulled Tamaki into a gentle embrace.


	10. Leaf vs Rain

_Happy February, even though it's already the tenth. Valentine's Day is soon. Regardless of whether you have someone special or if you're single like me, I hope you get lots of chocolate and love. Speaking of chocolate, I need to invest in some. Valentine's Day + chocolate = love. And Prisoner of Azkaban? Ahahaha, that's how I'm spending my Valentine's Day, along with a Poe program at the library. Anyways, I do hope you enjoy this chapter~_

Summer Love

Chapter 10 – Leaf vs Rain

Kakashi, along with several other Leaf ninja, were hidden in the trees surrounding the village. They had some time to spare before the Rain ninja came to the village to attack, but Kakashi wanted to be prepared early. He and the rest of his team of shinobi were going to ambush anyone who came through his path. Anyone that managed to slip through the defenses or took an alternate route would be taken care of by several other teams that had been placed around the surrounding area and within the village.

Suffice it to say, Kakashi was nervous. He wanted to be with Tamaki, but he had to be here. He had to be away from her. At least he knew that Kyra would be protecting her and keeping her calm; he could only hope that Tamaki wouldn't leave Kyra's apartment.

A static sound in Kakashi's ear brought him back to reality. He could hear someone speaking, but it was still rather unclear as to what they were saying. Kakashi sighed quietly and shook his head; the least these people could do is learn how to not talk over each other with the walkie talkies.

"Could you guys please not talk over each other?" Kakashi growled quietly into his microphone, pressing a button on his walkie talkie before speaking.

"Sorry, Hatake-san. Some Rain shinobi have just passed the first checkpoint though. The person that's been watching them is on their way back this way," a masculine voice said in Kakashi's ear. He tensed up a bit; he wasn't ready for this, but he had no choice. It was this or letting them get Tamaki; he certainly didn't want to lose Tamaki. He loved her too much to just let her go.

"Alright. Everyone, get ready. They'll be here soon," Kakashi announced quietly. He took in a deep breath before releasing a quiet sigh. He was going to protect Tamaki, even if it cost him his life. Kakashi nearly closed his eyes, but he saw several people starting to walk by him.

"Now," Kakashi breathed into his microphone as he leaped out of the tree, landing on a Rain ninja. Several of his fellow Leaf ninja had followed his fashion, and the fight had begun.

/\/\/\/\/\

Tamaki had her face buried in a blue tear-stained pillow. She hadn't moved from Kyra's couch since Kakashi left, and all Kyra could do was sit and watch Tamaki cry. There was no making her feel better; she just wanted Kakashi to be around. Thankfully, her sobs had turned into light breathing, and Kyra had stepped out of the living room moments ago and was now returning with a light blue blanket.

"He'll be back, Tamaki... I just know he will," Kyra whispered as she lightly threw the light blue blanket over Tamaki. She noticed Tamaki shift slightly, and Kyra was now able to see her tear-stained face. Tamaki was still asleep though, allowing Kyra to breath a sigh of relief.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Hatake-san, we've finished them all off. Perhaps we should go help the other teams?" a male ninja said. Kakashi shook his head. "Why not?"

"There might be more coming through here," Kakashi mused aloud. Just as he finished speaking, another Leaf ninja came flying through the trees, stopping next to Kakashi.

"We need some help in the village, Hatake-san. We've lost a lot of men already, and some have been taken to the hospital for their injuries," the man said nervously.

"Alright. Here's what we'll do," Kakashi said. He pointed to four other shinobi. "You four along with myself will head into the village. The rest of you will stay here, and Aiken will be your leader."

"Yes, sir!" the other shinobi stated.

"Is there anything specific that I need to do, Hatake-san?" a man with spiky black hair asked.

"Just make sure that no Rain ninja slip through your defenses," Kakashi replied. Aiken nodded and turned to the men that were left in his command. Kakashi gestured to the ones that were in his control as well as the man who had come for Kakashi.

"Let's go. The sooner we get to the village, the better," Kakashi said to his team.

/\/\/\/\/\

"When do you think he'll be back, Giodarni-san?" Tamaki asked softly. She was unable to sleep, her excuse being that she felt like there was something missing. That something referring to Kakashi, who was still out defending the village.

"Soon, hopefully. He'll come back. If there's anything I know about Kakashi, it's that he won't leave someone he cares about behind," Kyra replied, shifting in her armchair to sit with her legs tucked beneath her.

"Can we go look for him?" Tamaki asked. She appeared to have brightened up a bit, but Kyra looked as if she hadn't heard what Tamaki said.

"Wh-what?" Kyra breathed.

"Can we go look for him?" Tamaki repeated. Kyra couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did Tamaki really want to go out and look for Kakashi in this mess? Especially in her current condition?

"I don't think that's a good idea," Kyra replied nervously.

"Why not?" Tamaki asked angrily. Kyra wished that this conversation was never started. She regretted even bringing up Kakashi earlier. If there was anything she didn't want to deal with, it was an angry Tamaki.

"If you got hurt, Kakashi would kill me," Kyra replied.

"I can defend myself!" Tamaki said.

"What about your child?" Kyra said softly. "Certainly you don't want anything to happen to your child?"

Tamaki tensed up slightly at this revelation before laying back down on the couch and placing the pillow over her face. Kyra could hear Tamaki's quiet sobs from her armchair, so she got up and walked over to the couch, sitting down on the floor near Tamaki's head. She gently took the pillow off of Tamaki's face, who had turned to face Kyra, and placed it in her lap.

"I just want to know that he's okay. I don't want to lose him," Tamaki sobbed quietly. Kyra smiled softly as she wiped away some of the tears from Tamaki's face.

"I know, so do I," Kyra whispered softly. "Get some rest. If Kakashi comes back, I'll wake you up."

"Promise?" Tamaki asked.

"Promise," Kyra replied.

/\/\/\/\/\

Early the following morning, the door opened, making a creaking noise as it did. Kakashi had walked in and closed the door, wishing that it hadn't made that creaking noise. He hoped that he hadn't woken up Kyra or Tamaki, the latter of whom needed their sleep.

"Kakashi?" Kyra asked as she stood up from the armchair.

"I'm back," Kakashi said softly. "Where's Tamaki?"

"In my room, sleeping. I took her in there not too long ago," Kyra replied. "Is it over?"

"It's all over. They negotiated, and my mission is essentially over. The Hidden Rain isn't going to try and take Tamaki anymore. They're going to let her live here peacefully," Kakashi said. There was a smile on his face, and even though Kyra couldn't tell, she knew that it was there.

"I'm sure Tamaki will be glad to hear that," Kyra said.

"Can I go see her?" Kakashi said softly.

"If you want to. She's in that room over there," Kyra replied. She pointed to a door not too far from where they were standing. Kakashi nodded and walked over to the door, quietly opening it. He was thankful for the fact that this door didn't make a creaking noise; he didn't want to wake her.

"Tamaki?" Kakashi called quietly as he closed the door. Tamaki shifted slightly, but she didn't appear to be awake. Kakashi smiled as he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it. He gently brushed a few strands of her hair out of her face. He could tell that she had been crying, and he knew why; she missed him, and he missed her. She groaned quietly and rolled over to face Kakashi, slowly opening her eyes.

"Kakashi?" Tamaki asked sleepily. "Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me," he replied softly as Tamaki slowly sat up. She started rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"What time is it?" Tamaki asked. Kakashi glanced over at the clock; he hadn't even realized how early it was, and he didn't think of checking. He wished he had let Tamaki sleep some more; she looked rather exhausted.

"Half past one in the morning," he replied, hiding the regret in his voice.

"Is it over?" she asked quietly, looking at Kakashi with a hopeful expression.

"Yes, it's all over. They're going to let you live here peacefully," Kakashi replied softly. A smile instantly appeared on Tamaki's face as she hugged him.

"I'm so happy. Words can't even express how happy I am right now," Tamaki said softly.

"Trust me, I know how happy you are," Kakashi said as he pulled his mask down and placed a gentle kiss on Tamaki's forehead. "I know."


	11. Epilogue

_Ahhhh, summer's almost here! :D I'm so excited to be done with my junior year! It's gonna be really nice to be free until September again. I won't bore you with my summer festivities, but instead, I'll end with the note that I'd like to honor the service members that have given their lives and are currently serving for the people of the US. (: Oh, and guess what? This is the last chapter of Summer Love! I hope you enjoyed it!_

Summer Love

Chapter 11 – Epilogue

A young woman with black hair and purple eyes sat in the living room of a spacious apartment with a small child about the age of two. The woman had black hair that fell to her mid-back and light purple eyes while the child had dark brown hair and light purple eyes. There were several action figures scattered across the room. The young woman and the child held an action figure.

"I'll beat you, mommy!" the child exclaimed happily as he reached over to hit the woman's action figure. He hit it several times, and the woman returned the favor, being careful to not hit the child. The door opened, and they looked over at their visitor.

"Daddy!" the child exclaimed as he jumped up. He dropped his action figure and ran over to his father. The older man picked the child up as the young woman stood up, smiling.

"Hello, Kazuki," the man said. The child named Kazuki began squirming in the man's arms as the woman approached. The man put the child down and gave the woman a hug. They released each other moments later.

"Welcome home, Kakashi," the woman said.

"It's nice to be home, my dearest Tamaki," the man named Kakashi replied. Kazuki began pulling on his mother's pants leg at this point.

"What is it, Kazuki?" the woman named Tamaki asked as she took the child's hand off of her pants leg.

"I'm hungry, mommy," Kazuki whined. Tamaki smiled at her son before looking up at Kakashi.

"Do you mind watching him while I make dinner?" she asked. There was a grin on Kakashi's face, and Tamaki knew where this was going to go.

"I dunno, I'm kinda tired," Kakashi said.

"Oh, shut up and watch him," Tamaki said as she walked away from the boys. Kazuki looked up at his father with a grin on his face.

"Can we bother mommy while she makes dinner?" Kazuki asked. Kakashi looked from his son to Tamaki and shook his head.

"No, she might get mad," Kakashi said. Kazuki's grin faded away as there was a knock at the door. Kakashi turned around and approached the door, opening it once he was close enough. There was a woman with blonde hair and green eyes at the door. "Yes, Kyra?"

"I thought I'd bring you your team assignment," the woman Kyra said as she took a piece of paper that had been folded in half out of her pocket. Kakashi took the piece of paper from her. "Mind if I join you guys for dinner?"

"Sure, why not? You're already here," Kakashi murmured as he stepped aside to allow Kyra to enter his home. She entered, waving at Tamaki and Kazuki.

"Oh, don't be so grumpy, Kakashi. She's like a part of our family," Tamaki said, turning to face them.

"I guess so. Our nice, happy family," Kakashi said as he looked from Kazuki to Kyra to Tamaki, who brought a smile to his face.


End file.
